The invention relates to the field of feedback systems.
Feedback systems commonly use controllers to minimize the error signal resulting from the difference between a measured output of the system and a desired set point. The controllers process the error and adjust and/or manipulate one or more of the control signals that affect the output to reduce the error. This process is usually regulated by a set of feedback/control parameters. Proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controllers are regulated by three such parameters: P corresponds to the currently measured error, I corresponds to accumulated past error, and D corresponds to the rate of change of current error.
Proportional-integral (PI) controllers operate similarly to PID controllers, with the notable difference that the derivative, or predictive parameter is set to zero.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.